Erised
by IsOkayGood
Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles about what our favourite characters see in the Mirror of Erised.
1. Severus

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

_Summary: A collection of one-shot drabbles about what our favourite characters see in the Mirror of Erised._

~Severus~

She's smiling at me. The last time she smiled at me like was before... it doesn't matter now. Her fiery red hair falls over my shoulder where she rests her head... I can tell by the way her green eyes stare at me that she forgives me. That's all I ever wanted was for her to forgive me... Albus warned me that men waste away in front of this mirror. He said that they go mad, but I think he's wrong. This is the most sane I've felt in a long time and I can't help but to smile too.


	2. Albus

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Albus~

I had forgotten what Ariana looked like, so young and pure. She never deserved the fate she was given. She had that signature Dumbledore sparkle in her little blue eyes. And Aberforth next to her looks happy. It was my fault he never was, even if he could handle Ariana alone, she was my responsibility. One big happy family in front of me; my father free, my mother and sister alive, Aberforth happy... and me. Some people call me the greatest wizard of my time, but I let them all down. I would do anything to change what I did.


	3. Hermione

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Hermione~

It's kind of fascinating how this mirror allows you to see more about a person. I mean, without having to worry about him catching me, I've begun to notice all the little freckles Ron has on his nose; they're quite cute. And I can't say I've even seen my hair that flat... I don't think the most advanced magic could make it less frizzy and trust me, I've tried. I can see my Ministry badge, "DRCMC"... and in the background I can see everyone; Harry and Ginny together, Fred and George laughing and Remus and Tonks. Everyone's safe, everyone's alive.

_Authors Note: DRCMC stands for "Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" where Hermione is said to have worked after getting out of school._

_And I do realize that there are many different possibilities for what Hermione would see, so I tried to add the most important ones: Ron, having a job where she can do good, and her friends safe._


	4. Dobby

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Dobby~

Dobby is free! Dobby has no need for punishing himself, because Dobby is _really _free. No one tells Dobby he is no good because he is a house elf, there they tell Dobby he did a good job. Especially Mister Harry Potter. Harry Potter always treats Dobby like a wizard even in the real world. Harry Potter gave Dobby his sock, but Dobby is still not truly free. Dobby remembers the way Master used to hurt him. Dobby wishes he could climb into the mirror. Dobby doesn't want them to look at him like an animal, Dobby has feelings too.


	5. Neville

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Neville~

They look so normal there; I don't remember them like this. I was too little to know what happened to them at the time. But there they are; my mum and my dad. They look so proud of me. It looks like I'm a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. And my gran is in the back too in her usual green dress and that awful red handbag. I can't help but shiver remembering the boggart of Professor Snape in Defence Against the Dark Arts in my third year. Snape is nowhere to be seen in the mirror, that's a good sign.


	6. Remus

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Remus~

It's been a long time since I saw the faces of my old friends, laughing and waving back to me. Especially James and Lily; they look exactly as I remember them, just like in the photographs I keep in that old album beside my bed. And Sirius, chasing after my son Teddy; he was always good when it came to kids. Nymphadora and her lovely bright pink hair are there too, adding to the rainbow of colour that Teddy's bright turquoise already brought. They're not ashamed of me. And speaking of me, there's no more furry little problem for me.


	7. Sirius

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Sirius~

Everyone knows that Azkaban is what made me look like this. They say most go crazy there, and to tell you the truth, even through it all, I'm still surprised I didn't. Even though I know I didn't do it, that's all the more reason I should have gone crazy. Knowing that I could have spent all that time with Harry, that me in there, he never had to know that. In his world, James and Lily were still here, and Azkaban never knew the name Sirius Black and I was there for Harry, for Remus, for all of them.


	8. Voldemort

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Tom Riddle~

They're all fools, especially Dumbledore; that senile old man welcomed death and look where that got him. I know that there are ways of cheating death, just like the version of me staring from the other side of the mirror. When I'm Minister of Magic, I will should them what real scum those stupid muggles are. They will never question my power again and discard me as inferior in the way my filthy muggle father did. Salazar Slytherin may not have been able to finish his work of ridding the Wizarding World, but one day, I'll finish it for him.

_Author's Note: I think this could be debatable too, though I think after a certain point, the only thing that was important to Voldemort was power, and not coming from a loving family. I also think he was delusional enough to think that the mirror was not only his heart's desires but that he could make it come true._


	9. George

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~George~

I didn't notice anything different about this mirror at first, until my own reflection waved back at me and I realized that it wasn't me looking back, but my own twin. I should have caught on by the fact that he had an ear more than I do. He has that same smile that never left his face, even after he was gone. He's laughing with me from the other side of the mirror in one my hand-knitted sweaters mum always made us for Christmas. No one ever caught on that we had switched them. Merlin, I miss you Fred.


	10. Regulus

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Regulus~

Pure-Blood; what does that matter anymore. Sirius had the courage I never had, which is probably why he ended up in Gryffindor. He knew what our family believed was wrong, and he got out. That was something I could never find the nerve to do and now I'm the one with blood-covered hands. My hands are so clean over there, my mind so clear from this regret. And Sirius knows that I've always wanted to be him, be a good person. I don't care if I die doing so, but I'm going to fix this and make my brother proud.


	11. Petunia

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Petunia~

There's no such thing as magic, right? My sister knew that wasn't true; parading around her gold and red uniform, just like the one I have on in this strange mirror. I never really _hated _Lily, except she had everything I wanted. I remember at Kings Cross station I watched her get on that train, jealous that I didn't ever get the letter telling me I was special. I didn't actually mind that Snape boy either, except he stole away my sister, which is something I can't forgive him for. It should have been me going with her, not him.


	12. Luna

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Luna~

My dad told me when I was coming to Hogwarts that he knew I'd turn out to be just like my mum. It made him sad sometimes that I look just like her, though it makes me happy because this way I don't forget her. People used to call her strange just like they call me loony, but in that mirror that people are okay with us being different. All my friends from the DA meetings are there too, I really wish my mum could have met them. I think she'd have liked them, just like I like having them.


	13. Sorting Hat

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Sorting Hat~

Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin; the reason we are all here together. Sometimes I worry, especially in times like these, that the animosity between houses will eventually destroy Hogwarts. Just look what it did to the founders when Salazar left. I've warned them, but they haven't listened... they never listen. But what I see in this mirror is what keeps me trying. What's so bad about everyone getting along? Everyone here has their unique qualities, but in the end, we're all still just witches and wizards. We could learn a thing or two from those muggles.

_Authors Note: I know the Sorting Hat isn't exactly a major "character", but I thought it would be interesting to write about. _


	14. Draco

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, JK Rowling's._

~Draco~

My father never did believe me when I told him I didn't want to become one of them. Just to make him proud, I regretted it the moment they burned the Mark on my arm. This mirror can see what my father obviously never will. There, my father isn't a Death Eater, and my mother, she's happy again, just like before this all started, before the war... For once, not _Harry Potter_, I'm the best at something and they all know it, my father knows it. For once I've done something right and over there, that's finally enough for everyone.

_Author's Note: This will be the last in this series of drabble and I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, hope you liked it._


End file.
